A Lesson Well Learnt
by CandyassGoth
Summary: Thorki PWP oneshot. After unsuspectingly capturing the sea-titan Thor, Fury and his crew of unruly pirates think up a horrid plan to appease the man and avoid his wrath by offering up one of their own...an unsuspecting rebellious Loki. Pirates, slight violence, magic etc. POTC themed.


HELLO. Out of all the amazing ideas I had for this pairing this one made it to writing. Mostly because it's a PWP porno and I'm too busy for a full fic. But I couldn't have my writing career official without a Thorki smut fic. OTP MAN, OTP

Okay, **WARNINGS: CONTAINS SEX, MAN SEX, DIRTY SEX. A PIRATE THEME. HUMAN LOKI. SEA TITAN THOR. EVIL TONY. ADORABLE PETER. CORPSES. NOT CORPSE SEX. ANAL SEX. ORAL SEX. LOKI IN DRAPES. NEED I SAY MORE.**

_I do not own the characters._

Also, I am from a British colony so I use the British English. Do NOT come at me with it's 'favor' not 'favour' or 'learned' not 'learnt' because I might pull a Loki on you mortals. I am NOT an expert in English, but I am astounded by the amount of times people hit me with this subject. I'm in Africa for Ra's sake and even I know there is a difference.

ANYWHOOO, enjoy my terrible writing anyway and some thorki humping.

**A Lesson Well Learnt**

Hauling beneath the blazing sun on the blazing deck a dozen scraggly men pulled and grunted. Hair, sweat and seawater splashed around them like vicious battle, the pirates worked to the bone for their next meal. Stomping around like king of the world, their captain, Fury, barked orders, his black eye-patch attracting heat and burning in the sunlight.

"PULL YOU USELESS RATS." He yelled, monitoring their latest haul of seafood. The men struggled and pulled together, not wanting to miss out on their next meal, especially since they hadn't had their last. "Come on! Your mothers can pull harder than _that_!"

"Why does he have to mention mothers," the first mate Tony complained under his breath, winding his wrist around the rope for a better hold, "If only I..."

"Don't let him hear you!" Peter warned, struggling uselessly on his side being the smallest man on board.

"Pull bitches!"

"Doing it..." Clint muttered sourly as he and his team, Peter included, pulled a little harder. The sun was hot against the water and wood, burning the men whose muscles strained in effort. Eventually they got the net full of fish on board and roared together in success. Dozens of fish flipped and flapped inside the net, but there weren't nearly as many as the men had been expecting. Their cries of success met an abrupt end when the fish slid apart to reveal the reason for such a heavy load but lack of fish; a body.

Peter gasped and hurried forward before anyone else. "It's a man."

On his back the mysterious man moved weakly, and moaned as if in pain. The pirates looked upon him with apathy and suspicion, some with curiosity, and only one with pity.

Captain Fury pushed forward when he noticed their interest, part of the suspicious team. He looked down at the body, raising a brow. "You don't say... Put him in the cells," he ordered immediately, "We'll see what he has to say when he wakes up." There was no such thing as innocent until proven guilty in a pirate's code.

Peter volunteered to help carry the man away, supporting the man's legs as two other men helped, roughly and purposely spitefully. The rest of the men rounded up the fish, which to their pleasant surprise consisted of a dozen various kinds. Usually it was the only some hake or salmon if they were lucky, but there seemed to be lobster here as well, along with a few other delicacies. The men hurried around excitedly to store away the food, bickering over who would eat what.

Hanging from the ropes connected to the black sails, a young man named Loki swung lightly in the breeze, deciding which fish he'd steal later. Having been no part of the hauling he'd be in last place for some fresh food. It would have bothered him, but he was gifted with long fingers and an excellent tongue for lies. He hated working without praise and eventually he skipped work where he could. He watched them carry away the stranger with mild interest, and thought idly to the female population that it wasn't one of them to have been swept up.

Back on deck the captain followed after the three men with the stranger. He clomped down into the cellars with a superior air, wanting to get a good look at their new captive, but instead he found his men scrambling out of the cell like sissies. Peter lagged behind, staring at the stranger in the middle of the cell.

"Captain!" the one pirate said, pointing. Fury marched forward and pulled Peter out of the cell, stepping into his place, his uncovered-eye widening.

The previously injured-looking stranger was now rising to his feet, staring at him in the eye as if dropped a disguise. Dirty blond hair hung around his wide face like wet drapes, facial hair covering his jaw. The man had small but piercing blue eyes, so much so that Fury felt a strong urge to take a step back. The man wore nothing special, worn old pants frayed over his ankles and a torn shirt. His entire form was soaking wet, but unnaturally so. With a shock, Fury realised _he_ was soaking, water oozing from beneath his feet, dripping down the drape of his neck, from between the strands of his hair and down his palms.

A loud rumble of thunder rolled above them and Peter squeaked, bumping back into the other two who pushed him aside irritably, untrusting of the eerie stranger. Fury glanced at the small window to their right and saw that the sky was no longer bright blue, but heavy with grey pillows that brought thunder. All of a sudden the wind howled and the ship creaked, another rumble of thunder greeting them like a lonely storm seeking company.

Fury remained calm but he was careful man and backed out of the cell and slammed it shut. They all watched like children as the man rolled his shoulders, making not a sound but holding them captive with his eyes. He didn't try to escape or attack them either, standing causally in the cell as if waiting for someone.

"...You're a sea-titan." Fury said, taking a small guess.

The stranger smiled vaguely in agreement. "I am Thor. Are you the captain of this ship?" His voice was deep and commanding; Fury felt a tinge of intimidation.

"I am."

"Why did you lock me down here?" The sea-titan asked casually as if asking about their age.

"Why did you pretend to be dying and lost at sea?" Fury countered, and his pirates stepped back fearfully. One never angered a sea-titan, especially when at sea.

"That is my business." Thor asaid calmly. He looked around cell, studying the hidden detail. "...This cell..."

"Is fortified against all magical beings." Fury said, smugly, and threateningly. It was useful to have the cells strengthened in such a way, Fury had learnt that trick from his father and his father before.

"…So I see. Were you expecting me?"

"We come across a lot of the _other_ kinds on our voyages."

The man raised a brow, "And you trap them?"

"Mermaids make exotic and expensive pets."

A glint flashed in his eyes, and around him pooled a puddle of water. It moved like tiny waves, the pirates stepped back further but not daring to run in fear of angering their captain. "...I see. And what do you intend to do with me, seeing as I am...vulnerable?"

"I could ask you the same question. We've heard many housewives tales about your kind."

"Are such tales reliable?"

"I guess we'll find out." Fury said after a heavy pause. Behind him Peter wanted to intervene, he didn't want to disrespect the sea-titan, he was too young to die!

Thor chuckled with a friendly air. "Then let's not let it go that far?"

"How can we trust you?" Fury said, stepped closer to the bars to heighten his control.

"Are the tales so bad?"

"I believe in being safe than sorry."

"You are a wise captain. If I weren't bound in here I would've done something about your lack of hospitality. I, who roll these waves for your ships, provide fish for your bellies and control the storms, and yet you treat me so. Man has grown too cocky for my liking."

"And you're still as barbaric as they say." Fury taunted, making his pirates nervous.

The sea-titan shifted. "And yet you still challenge me?"

"Oh no, certainly not. Let's have a...parlay." Fury said, and Peter sighed in relief. "What can we offer you? If we release you, you must spare our lives and our ship."

"What do you have?" Thor asked for the sake of it. There was only one thing he ever desired from the mortals, for otherwise they were either useless or destructive.

"We just raided a fancy little town, anything from there-?"

"Material possessions mean nothing in the ocean."

"Then what do you want?" Fury asked, rudely.

The titan stared, not quit thinking, rather like biding his time. The pirates leaned closer for an answer, fearing for their very skins. Eventually the man spoke, stepping away from the centre towards the wood, leaving a long wet trail of moving water. "…A woman."

"A woman?" Fury and Peter parroted. The latter hung his head and shut his mouth when his captain glared at him.

The blond man laughed, and spread out his arms. "Bring me a woman for tonight and I'll leave peacefully when the sun rises."

Even though it was rather impossible, Fury went along with the idea, feigning his trust. "You swear to that?"

"If she satisfies me...yes." said the man, honestly.

"I can't promise _that_, but I'll see what I can do." Fury said, and quickly gestured for them to leave. The pirates gladly vacated the cell after Fury and followed him on deck, whispering furiously about how they were going to die.

On deck, Tony approached their captain, noticing the fright on the other men. "Captain?"

"We got a big problem." Fury said.

"Look at the sky," Tony said. Above them the sky had turned black and rolling with heavy storm clouds. It was unnatural, it happened much too fast, but Fury knew it was the titan they had locked up like an animal that was causing the change in weather. Silently he cursed himself for getting ahead of himself and being so rude, but he was already working out a plan to get them out alive.

"The men want to know what his happening." Tony said, wishing more than ever that _he_ was captain instead.

"We ain't gonna let him kill us!" One of the pirates that hauled the titan downstairs said. An uproar began and even Fury couldn't stop the panic that arose when they found out they had locked up a sea titan.

"Is he really a titan?" one asked.

"What did he say?" asked another.

"Shut up!" Fury barked, looking slightly regretful, "...He looks like the real deal."

"What are we gonna do?" Clint asked.

Fury clapped his hands together. "Believe it or not, the man wants pussy."

"Whuuut?" The crew looked around at each other, having expected their heads on plates, and innards used as rope.

"He wants a woman for the night and he'll leave in peace. Apparently."

The men looked around, but soon the problem became evident. "He...where the hell will we get a woman?!"

Tony sighed angrily and poked Clint in the chest. "I told you we should have allowed Natasha on board!"

Clint gaped at him and shoved him back. "Excuse me? I'll rip your eyes out!"

"We can't go back with nothing!" cried another.

"Did he say what kind of woman?" Asked another. Every man had their own questions and fears and Fury began to grow a headache. He had the whiniest crew in history.

"Blonde? Red head?"

The waves were getting stronger and the wind howling louder. Fury cut in, pacing in the small circle that was created. "No, but we have to do something. He's got that glint in his eyes that spells trouble for us."

"If we kill him?" Tony asked.

"And be cursed forever, you idiot?" Clint retorted.

"That's just a rumour!"

"It could be true!"

"Shut up!" Fury butted in, "Now...our options...Find a woman or die."

Peter interrupted, looking concerned. "Wait, can't we try bargain? Or see if we could offer him anything else?"

Fury gestured to the doorway leading down to the cells. "If you wanna go try be my guest."

But Peter didn't move. He was afraid of course, and hypocritically the crew laughed at him. He was among the least respected of the cruel crew, because he had the brightest heart.

"So a woman. Where do we get that? We're miles from any port. We could've picked up a harlot." Said a pirate after laughing at Peter's expense.

"He didn't ask for a virgin did he?" asked Tony.

"Nope, just a woman who will please him." said one of the pirates who had been there.

A long silence played and they stared around. "...We ain't got one."

"...Or...we might."

Everyone turned to the man who was looking like he had a crazy plan. Fury raised a brow at him, but he needed the ideas. "_Might_?"

"...Think he'd fall for a ...dress up?" the man asked.

"What?"

The man laughed nervously, but made a few funny facial expressions. "You know..."

Fury stared at him, his jaw falling open slowly when it dawned on him. "...Dress up one of us? As a woman?"

"...Yeah?" the man said, looking around his crew mates nervously.

Fury rolled his eyes. "And who the fuck is going to do that? In case it slipped your mind, he's practically a sea god, not a drunken idiot."

"Not yet."

"Yet?" Fury glared at him.

The man held his hands up in defence and spoke slowly. "What if we get him drunk? Men...when you're drunk, a hole's a hole."

The crew all groaned and looked away, more than half guilty of such. Peter blushed furiously; he was much too innocent for such things. Tony pulled a displeased expression.

"Get him drunk? Okay, say it works, who the hell will volunteer for that? I don't see anyone raising hands."

All the men backed away and avoided the next person's gaze. No manly pirate would offer themselves up for something like that, how degrading! Not to mention half of them looked like bipedal animals, hairy and covered in who knows what.

A few pointed glances were thrown around, men willing to offer up one another instead themselves, until another man dared to speak out loud.

"…What about that little Loki brat we hired from Jotunheim?"

"Loki?" Fury asked.

"Yeah! He ain't pulling his weight as he should. I don't think he can even win a brawl. Have you looked at him? ...I'd say he could pass." The man said, looking around for agreement. He got it too, for no one wanted to be chosen, and no one liked Loki.

"Yeah! He's got those pretty green eyes."

"True. And have you seen him without a shirt? He's skinny, lad-like skinny. I wager he could pass."

"Yeah!"

Soon the men were rattling off like woman in a jewel store. Fury scanned the area but the little male of their attentions wasn't present, and he hadn't been from the start. Fury hadn't even seen him hauling, the little shit must have been slacking on his duties again. He stamped a boot on the wood and silenced everyone. "Excuse me geniuses, but he's also as flat as a plank."

"Hey, cap, when you're drunk there's no time to notice that." The men laughed together, cruelly, and they also began to look around for the unsuspecting victim.

Peter had grown horribly uncomfortable and gaped at his crew. He didn't aspire to be a pirate, he thought of himself as a traveller, and while these men did some horrible things, what they were plotting was so evil. "Wait, you can't be serious."

"Shut up." Someone barked at him.

"You can't just-!"

"Hey!" A large bald man grabbed him by the scruff and almost lifted him off his feet with one hand. "You're pretty too kid, so unless you wanna offer yourself up, keep your gob shut!"

Peter shrunk back with watery eyes and scrambled back as soon as he was dropped.

"This is a gamble..." Fury said.

"Can we really do it to the kid?" Clint asked him, sounding _almost_ sorry.

Tony by now had agreed, and waved a dismissive hand. "Loki has had an attitude since he got here. Like he's better than a scallywag. Little shit can't carry the supplies without breaking a nail. He ain't one of us, I say we do it."

The crew roared in agreement, forgetting about the strange weather and riling each other up like bloodthirsty demons. "Yeah! Maybe he'll be useful afterwards."

"Hey! We got a dress onboard. Remember that Jane board? She left a bag of her clothes here, it's got a few outfits." A random pirate said, pointing to the sleeping deck.

"That's right! And we got the beer." Another shouted.

Fury had been won over. It was worth a try, and he was proud of his crew for finding a solution. "Huh, sounds like a plan."

The only person who was against the idea was poor Peter. "But-!"

The young man was met with a sounding slap across his face and went tumbling. "Shut up!"

"Lets get him ready." Tony said, smirking at Peter who lie holding his cheek, staring in shock at the men.

Fury barked a few names. "You three, get him drunk! Use my old scotch if you need to."

"Aye, captain!"

Usually there was a lot of fighting amongst the crew, but they worked together smoothly, hurrying off to form the deceit.

Down in his sleep quarters that he shared with the other young man, Loki sketched away in his note book. He was unaware of the ruckus on deck, electing to ignore the barbarians and probably miss dinner if it meant he could escape them. He hated them all, he hated his job, and he hated the wet. As soon as the clouds rolled in he disappeared downstairs and hoped they would leave him alone. Apparently something was going on upstairs but there were no bloodcurdling screams so he remained where he was, sketching a fluffy cat happily.

That was, until his cabin door swung open and Clint stepped in. "Loki."

Loki looked up and pulled his lips. "What?"

"Cap'n needs a word with you."

"With me? What have I done now?" Loki whined, but this time Clint didn't tease or taunt him.

"How should I know?" Clint said instead, rather stiffly. Loki raised a brow and put down his book. He sighed and got up to follow, preparing himself to ignore a long scolding and a few prods from the mean cruel. Clint led the way into captain Fury's office where most of the crew loomed darkly, Loki could almost see their dark auras. Immediately he could tell something was wrong, but he was too far into the office to run out. He stood tall and approached Fury.

"Captain Fury?" he asked, sourly.

Fury sighed, genuinely sorry, but not sorry enough. "Loki. We have a small job for you to do."

Loki pulled a small face but nodded. "Sir...?"

"For the record, I _am_ sorry." He verbalised, and nodded to the men. Loki gasped and turned in time to see the horde of men reach out for him. In seconds he was held in place by a dozen strong hands and struggled against them, uselessly.

"HEY! What are you doing?! LET GO!"

Strutting up like he owned the sea, Tony held out a silk emerald gown. He held it up to Loki, swinging it ominously. "You're going to play dress up, Loki."

"What!" Loki screeched, trying to kick and punch. He had always hated being touched, and now it was worse than ever.

Fury stepped besides Tony, "The man we caught in the net is a sea-titan."

Loki stopped struggling and blinked in shock. Fury continued. "And he's pissed. So he agreed to spare us if we get him...someone to send the night with him."

A dark chuckle rumbled through the room like thunder and Tony swung the dress with a grin. A heavy cloud of horror fell over Loki and his heart began to race at the implication. "…Wha...And you chose _me_?!"

"It's a compliment, Loki. You're prettier than all of us." One of the men rasped in his ear, and Loki turned away his head in disgust.

"You'll fit in this, I think." Tony said, sizing Loki up. Peter would probably fit better but he was much too skinny, Loki still had thicker thighs and that was the type of woman a man craved for after months at sea.

"No...no! You can't do this!" Loki screamed as he tried to fight, but it was no use. He began to sweat and panic, wishing he had never come in here. He glared at the dress like it was sin and at Tony like he was the Devil himself.

"Yes, we can." Fury said, "Relax, I don't think he'll kill you. Just spread them and shut up and we'll survive."

Loki couldn't believe his ears, he just couldn't. His stomach dropped into the pits of hell and his knees began to shake no matter how brave he tried to be. He wanted to break free and throw them all over board, but no amount of wishing made it possible. He wasn't strong enough. "No! No-let go!"

The lazy day for Loki turned into a nightmare. Never before had he felt so degraded than when he was stripped of his clothes until bare, and forced into the dress. His attitude had stopped many men from trying such things with him but nothing he could have done could've stopped this. He cursed his small bones and wished death upon them all. No matter how much he struggled there were just too many hands against him.

A painful slap paralysed him momentarily. His vision swirled and he was passed around back to Fury who passed their work with a good grade. They held his hands behind his back and forced him to stand. The right strap of the dress hung attractively off his shoulder, the dress torn from wear and hanging by his knees.

"Ya right, he does look good like this." One of the men piped up from behind.

"Told ya."

"I'll kill you all for this!" Loki screeched.

Someone slapped Loki across the face again, brutally, and tears overflowed. Hs heart fell and he almost dropped to the floor. The same man grabbed his stinging face and held it straight, bringing up his other hand "Hold still!" he commanded, and began to amateurishly apply red lip stick on Loki's lips. He smeared it over until he thought it looked good and raked Loki's long hair around his face.

A few other men ran into the office, "He's drank a gallon, cap'n! He'll be plastered before we know it."

Fury perked up. "Yeah? Good, keep it flowing if he wants more." He leaned over to the man and whispered in his ear, "And go tell him she'll be right down..."

"Aye!"

Loki tried his best not to cry in front of them, but he couldn't stop a stray fear from escaping. "P-please-! I can't-I don't want-!"

"Just do it and get it over with and we all live. Be grateful he ain't looking to eat you."

The pirate from before leaned around the doorway. "He's ready."

"I'll take him down." Fury nodded to the men and they happily began to drag Loki along after their captain. Loki's feet barely touched the ground, they wasted no time. With each step they took Loki wished more and more that he had just stayed in his town of Jotunheim and ran inland perhaps, become a hunter or a blacksmith.

"Please..." Loki begged, but if looks could kill they'd all be dead.

"Don't talk too much either, he looks like an angry drunk." Tony advised.

"You're cruel." Loki spat.

"We're pirates, princess. Be quiet, you give us a hard time as it is."

Down in the cells Fury approached the titan as his men pulled in Loki.

"Thor, how was our finest drink?" he asked, friendly enough.

The titan smiled merrily, sitting on the cot with crates and mugs of alcohol. The entire floor was wet from his oozing but he didn't seem to mind. "Wonderfully intoxicating!" he said, and belched loudly.

Fury smiled back, and gestured behind him with two fingers for poor Loki. "Good to know you're happy. We bought your entertainment."

Loki stared at him feet, hanging purposely in their grip. His heart was threatening to beat out into his mouth and his insides were mush; he just couldn't look at the titan. What did he look like?

Fury ordered for the crates and left over alcohol to be cleared away before he had them shove Loki into the cell. They closed the door but they didn't lock it. "…Doesn't talk much but enjoy yourself. I'll leave the cell unlocked, I'm sure you can handle one little minx?"

Thor stood, towering over most of them. "Of course! And I'll take my leave when I am done."

Loki felt sick now, and stared at the man's bare feet. He had been dropped to the floor and landed on his palms, pulling his legs in defensively. Along the way the dress had been torn further up around his thighs, leaving them bare. Water splashed as he landed, and he watched as it seemed to cling and hover to him unnaturally.

The titan looked down at the person, taking note of the pretty dress and long hair. "...It's been a while since I've enjoyed flesh, especially one so pale," he said, leaning over to trace his large fingers over Loki's shoulder. "Are you afraid, mortal?"

Loki couldn't bear to answer.

"We'll leave you two alone." Fury said, sharing a dark smile with Thor before barking at the crew to get out. Loki didn't spare a glance back at them, for neither pity nor help. He would make sure they paid, somehow. But right now…he had to worry about the sea-god standing above him. The man was so large, his feet were huge and he was so _wet_, it was chilling. He was alone in a cell with this ancient man of whom so many terrifying tales were told…maybe he wouldn't live to see his revenge.

When all the pirates were gone and they were alone, Thor went back to the little human on the floor. "Don't be. If you please me tonight you'll be fine, I promised the captain so..."

"..." Loki couldn't answer. He had never been intimate with anyone, let alone a man, and now he was being treated like a common whore.

"Stand." Thor ordered. When no movement was made he hooked a hand beneath Loki's arm and lifted him to his feet. Loki obeyed but stiffly so, his body flushing in the area of contact. He kept his arms hugged around his middle and his shoulders hunched so he could keep his face lowered. "Look at me."

"..." But Loki couldn't.

"Please. Your hair is like ebony, I wish to see how it contrasts your face. I can only imagine the beauty."

"Look at me." Thor said again, his deep voice making Loki shiver like countless woman before him.

Gruesome images of his mutilation because of disobedience prompted him to look up, slowly yet surely. He didn't know what the titan expected to find, but he felt unsure when the man raised a brow.

"...How could I not expect such stunning eyes?" Thor complimented as he stared into Loki's shining green eyes.

It was so hard not to panic or shed more tears, but Loki did his best. It truly did help that the titan Thor looked like a normal man, and that he was smiling handsomely. He didn't look like an ancient demon and he wasn't snorting like a bull. Loki felt some relief, but he still felt highly intimidated.

"Scared?" Thor asked, but for no deep reason. Everyone was scared around him.

Thor eyes were a beautiful blue colour…almost like the ocean itself. "...Yes." Loki found himself saying.

"I did not board here with a definite intention to destroy." Thor said, helping Loki stand straight for an excuse to touch his skin.

Loki silently noted that the man was much too sober for one having drunk so much. "You're a sea god." He stated obviously.

"Yes." Thor answered with a chuckle.

"...Then why did you let them capture you?" Loki asked, looking at him in an odd way.

Thor's face pulled in surprise and he first thought about an answer before giving it, disappointing Loki. "...For my own reasons."

That was useless, and Loki realised perhaps the man really did have one thing on his mind. Suddenly the dress and lip stick felt like a ton hanging off of him."…Do you really want...?"

Thor looked at the nervous face of the young man and smiled gently. "I may not be mortal, but I am a man."

"...You have no wife?" Loki fished, rather uselessly.

"Even if I did the sea is a big place and even for me travelling takes time."

It was so direct Loki had no reply. "...Oh."

"Your pale skin makes it easy to see your blush." Thor teased.

Loki blushed and looked way to try keep his pride. "I'm not..."

"You seem very reluctant, are you repulsed by me?"

Was he? He looked back at him and saw shining blue eyes and a cheerful smile. He wasn't repulsed by that…but he _felt _repulsion…"...I am repulsed by my crew." He said, as if it only dawned on him that moment.

"May I ask why?" Thor asked, cocking his head lightly.

"..." Loki frowned heavily at him and looked away, gritting his teeth at the gall of the man. Was it not obvious? Did the titan think he _wanted _this? Ridiculous!

As Loki brooded Thor noticed the multiple bruises forming along his arms and shoulders, as well as the red mark on his face. What he asked next ironically slapped Loki out his train out thought. "…Did they force you here?"

Loki nodded slowly, but he didn't dare ask for mercy or help. He never had nor would he ever.

"Is that why you are scared?"

"..." Who wouldn't be?

Humming to himself, the sea titan lifted a gentle hand and cupped Loki's face. The dark-haired male stood his ground, nose high, and awaited some form of horror. Instead, Thor pressed his thumb to Loki's lips, and wiped away the make up. "You look better without that."

Loki's heart skipped a beat. He felt a heavy thrust of gratitude to Thor, and hurried to wipe away the rest himself.

Thor happily allowed him to and stepped back, still as soaking wet as ever. "Why didn't you fight?" he asked, not meaning to be insensitive, only curious.

"I did! ...I was overpowered..." Loki admittedly bitterly, hugging himself again. Those blue eyes were all over him, but it wasn't as comforting as it usually would be.

"Would you fight if I overpowered you?" Thor asked curiously.

"I'd try..." Loki said, but it held no heat. Yes he could try, but he knew unless he found a sharp weapon he'd be hopelessly out matched.

"You do not find me handsome?" Thor asked, touching his yellow beard.

"…I am no maiden. Whether I do or not doesn't mean spreading _them_ would be easier." Loki muttered, almost angrily.

"What would make it easier then? Marriage? Money?

Loki gasped in offense. "I am not a whore either!"

Thor raised a brow, and Loki gave a great sigh. He hugged himself before loosening his arms and dropping them to his hips.

"...Just get it over with."

Thor pouted and looked down, glancing at the white thighs more than once. "...This is a beautiful dress."

"It isn't mine!"

"Do you speak like this to your captain?"

"Yes!"

They shared a heated look, but Thor backed off. "No wonder they brought you here."

Loki's face twitched and his hands found his body again, subconsciously trying to defend and protect himself. "...I could lead too, I shouldn't be scrubbing floors...'

"Is that your strife? Being low ranking?

"Well now I am as low as can be..."

Thor was thoroughly intrigued. "I like your fiery will, Loki." Though it was full of admiration it meant nothing to Loki. It wasn't going to change what was about to happen. Little did he know, Thor's heart and mind where mixing up a new concoction.

"Loki I am going to get what I want tonight whether you fight me or not." He said, and Loki looked like he was about to argue so he held a hand up, "Listen to me. But for your permission and..._co-operation_, I offer you a deal."

Loki's curse words died in his throat and he almost couldn't find his voice. "...A deal?"

"If you make love to me tonight as if we were young lovers, I'll spare your life and free you from this ship. I'll take you anywhere you wish and you can start over there."

Excitement rushed into Loki's heavy heart. If the delicate phrase 'make love' didn't make his heart race then the lure of freedom did. But he was a man used to being let down, he couldn't just accept it. He needed more. "...What if I run into them again? Can't you give me power...power to be rid of them myself?"

"You want my power?" Thor asked, shocked.

"...Not all."

"…I cannot risk giving a mortal power of their own." Thor said, grudgingly. He had hoped Loki would accept his proposal. Instead the man was pouting at him with big wet eyes.

Thor immediately reached out and placed his palms on Loki's arms. "Don't be so sad, you're too beautiful for that. What do you want then? Jewels? Land? Women-"

"No." Loki cut in, "I want to be captain."

"Captain?"

Loki smiled, and shifted confidently at his biggest desire. "Of this ship. Make me captain. I never want to obey orders again."

Thor smiled widely. This had to be the most honest man on the ship. "Interesting. Okay, I'll do this for you. I'll kill the crew for you, and you can have this ship. Be captain, then you'll have all the power you desire. Everything will be yours and no one to boss you around again."

Loki was starting to pant. He almost couldn't believe this. Was it real? Was it fake? Was he dreaming? "..You'd do that?"

"Only if you want it." Thor said.

"…I do." He answered after a long thought of freedom and power. Yes…yes he wanted that so badly, he couldn't say no.

"Then you will fulfil your part of the deal?"

"Wait, what counts as failure on my part?"

"What do you think?" Thor laughed.

Loki blushed, and looked away as the nervousness crept in again. "…I can only promise to try."

"Green behind the ears?" Thor guessed, watching as Loki's face went even pinker. "I am surprised the men haven't taken you themselves. I can imagine it's your foul attitude that kept them at bay."

Loki stuck his tongue into his cheek. "I happen to be a very nice person when I am not being forced into a dress and bargained as a bed slave."

Thor squeezed his arms and leaned over. "It's all for a bigger purpose now, isn't it?"

Loki gave him a small smile, but frowned. "...I _will_ be captain?"

"When you awake, the ship is yours." Thor promised.

"It's a deal." Loki then said without hesitation. He didn't allow himself to think about the fact that he was about to trade his body for power, and kept his nose high. He was determined to get something out of it since it would happen anyway. Thor seemed to be a calm man but Loki didn't doubt his wrath.

"Let's seal it with a kiss." Thor offered, cheekily.

Now that he wouldn't be used entirely against his will Loki found it in himself to tease along. He smiled and tilted his head back, allowing Thor a breath taking view of his face. "…What better way?"

Already longing for the warmth of human flesh, Thor cupped Loki's face in both hands and turned his face to kiss him passionately, pressing his tongue into the sweet cavern. He was met with inexperienced willingness, and treated it with a gentle hand. He continued to kiss Loki like a lost lover until the other broke away to pant for air, his cheeks a most glorious shade of pink.

Thor kissed along Loki's jaw line, savouring the warmth, worshiping his beauty. Never before had he been bargained for with a man. Pirates were not a handsome bunch but _this_ man…oh he was carved from the clay of the gods.

"Are you sure you can please me?" Thor asked as he attacked Loki's neck, kneading the curves of his back. Loki's eyes rolled back and he moaned, nodding absentmindedly, "Yes…"

"Kneel then." Thor breathed, helping a confused Loki to his feet.

The little pirate kneeled delicately on the wet wood and looked up at the titan, as if seeing his colossal beauty for the first time. Thor pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside where it soaked into the wet floor. Loki tried to breath through his nose to calm himself, but it went out the cannon when Thor dropped his pants as well. His breathed choked him and he sat back on his calves, staring at the massive semi-erect length. He made a funny embarrassing noise and shrunk back, but he couldn't look away.

With patience Thor looked down at the man, when held out a hand to encourage him back to his knees. "Just for a bit." He said, hopefully. Loki looked from his face to his crotch, gaping lightly as his job became clear. He moaned softly in discomfort, and got to his knees on his own. Thor pulled away his hand with an understanding smile and took hold of himself. "Please," he said, being as delicate as he could be.

_Ship, ship, ship_, Loki chanted. If he got through this with a golden medal he'd have what he wanted. He shifted nervously on his knees, staring at the organ until he got the courage to reach out as well. Thor released himself so Loki could take his place, and sighed happily when two pale hands covered his hardening penis.

Gathering all the saliva in his mouth Loki made a comical face before leaning over and starting off with kittenish laps. He didn't pretend to be better than he was and feign experience, nor did he pretend he was completely innocent. It was obvious and he was a smart man. Loki wanted it to be over as quick as possible so he started to stroke as well, lapping around the shapely head. Just like the rest of the man Thor's cock was wet, the water was of course salty and Loki made more faces, but it wasn't completely unpleasant.

Thor wasn't in a hurry nor eager to set the pace. He allowed Loki to work at his own pace, but he was secretly pleased with the confidence.

With a loud sigh at his own shyness Loki sucked it up and parted his lips, taking in the thick head to suck. The skin was tight and smooth, its slit dripping a bead or two of precum. Loki shut his eyes and forced as much as he could into his mouth without over doing it and sucked softly, waiting to judge by the reaction. To his relief Thor moaned loudly and massaged his fingers through Loki's hair, closing his eyes in bliss as Loki pressed his warm tongue on the underside of his hard cock.

Loki managed to open his eyes and take a peak, and instantly blushed when he saw the look of bliss on the titans face. The blush spread to his neck as Thor rubbed his head encouragingly, and he felt a wave of power knowing he could make the man feel like this. His own manhood began to spring to life as well. A little more confident and curious, Loki leaned closer and sucked on the cock, stroking the rest with his hands as best he could. The member became rock hard in his mouth and he suckled like a babe, pressing with his tongue and kneaded the hard meat as if it would become tender and soften.

Slowly Loki worked up to bobbing his head, using one hand to pump vigorously in an attempt to please now that it proved to be easier than he thought. His face was still red and his heart was racing but he felt more in control and confident than he had in a lifetime.

But the titan spoilt his momentum by suddenly gripping his hair and pulled him off his shining tool with a loud _pop_. Loki made a noise and glared up at him, wondering what that was for, but Thor was no longer standing, and descended to his knees as well. Loki hummed and moved his tongue around his mouth as Thor got into position, then happily opened up when Thor leaned in for a kiss. Loki kissed back with much more heat than the first time and curiously ran his hands all over the mounds of muscle and hair Thor possessed.

Then Loki found himself lowering to the floor, and awkwardly went along with it until he was on his back, shivering in the water. Thor kneeled between his legs and pushed the dress up his thighs, revealing Loki's own erection. Thor smiled, rubbing it fondly and laughed silently at the curious mewl that Loki made. He placed Loki's legs around his hips as he had done many times over with generations of woman, and pressed chaste kisses over his face.

Loki became sopping wet from the magic water; this wasn't at all like how he imagined his first time. Not that he had high expectations, but this was certainly odd. The water clung to him and grew a degree warmer than skin, but he still shivered when the rough palms travelled up his thighs.

"So much hidden beauty," Thor said to himself, massaging Loki's balls to hear him mewl. He curiously slid his hand up Loki's length and fingered the tip, watching in delight as the sailor began to pant up at him with sweet eyes. The titan groaned to himself and dipped his hips to press his hardness against Loki's. The younger man groaned with him and held onto his arms as Thor grasped his luscious hips, and began to thrust against him.

The pair set a fast vicious pace until they were both gasping for breath. Loki was now as hard as the god and sucking on Thor's lips whenever he could. His whole body was alive and tingling like never before. But he was too excited and he could feel an end reaching. He whined helplessly and threw his back as he pushed on Thor's chest to get his message across.

The titan slowed down and lifted his hips, "So you're ready then?"

With no reason to resist Loki nodded eagerly and dug his heels into Thor's buttocks, then with a loud cry he stuck out his hands again, "WAIT."

Thor jumped and leaned away further, "What?!"

Loki laughed breathlessly for startling the god and pulled at the fabric bundled at his waist. "Get this wretched thing off me first."

The god broke into laughter as well, and shaking his head in amusement Thor gripped the top of the dress and ripped it straight down the middle. Loki's white flesh revealed like an ivory image, and Thor wanted nothing more than to glue his sun-kissed skin to it. He helped Loki out the material and tossed it aside. Loki gave it a parting glare before pulling down Thor for a flaming kiss. His hips were lifted and held against Thor's lap. He breathed heavily, and locked his hands around Thor's shoulders, and gave him a knowing look.

"Beautiful Loki…such a beauty." Thor murmured, his voice low. Loki hummed in reply against his cheek and fluidly ground up his hips, connecting their most intimate parts.

"Ready?" Thor asked, biting on the lobe of Loki's ear.

"Yes…" Loki breathed, having tried his best not to make a big fuss over this part. With his back on the floor and hips in Thor's lap he kept himself spread, shivering when Thor's hips rolled lower and the tip of his member pressed where none had before. Except Loki of course, so he somewhat knew what to expect.

Groaning softly in a sweet melody, both men pressed, Thor with more force when Loki retreated from the sudden ache assaulting his entrance. He tightened his grip around Thor and grunted loudly, hoping to the gods the other men weren't trying to listen through the walls because he couldn't stop from making sounds. Thor didn't stop pushing into him until their hips met sensually, and moaned loudly as he hung over Loki. The latter blushed furiously as he groaned at the stinging pain and the look on Thor's face.

Loki struggled to breathe now that he was full of cock, it felt as though it was pressed half way up his spine. His limbs felt like jelly and he dumped his head back against the wood to relax. He swallowed continuously and watched through half-lidded eyes as Thor admired him like a jewel until he felt the tension ease enough for him to move.

With the first thrust Loki squeaked loudly and shut his eyes to the extreme pain that didn't come. He frowned against Thor's throat, having expected quite a shot of pain, but the next thrust proved bearable as well. Then the third, then the fourth, and it continued until it became a blur. Loki praised the natural wetness covering Thor's body and tilted his head back as the pace began, smooth and hot until it started to reflect as pleasure.

Thor fucked him like he had always imagined, like a treasure. Thor was strong and heavy above him, driving into his tight body like it was their wedding night. He held a firm grip on his hips and thrust between them, melding his bronze skin into the pink flushed flesh. Loki was flaming hot, pressing up against Thor like a Queen in heat with her Tom. Loki moaned and panted and worked his legs until they burned. The aching never quite subsided from his ass but the pleasure only heightened, and _heightened_, and heightened until Loki was yowling, not caring about the world.

It was a magical beat, Thor knew just where to aim. He played Loki like an instrument he had been playing for years, delicately, but never missing a beat. Loki was no woman but he was a gorgeous mortal, and exactly what Thor had been craving. Something new, something spontaneous, some _passionate_. Loki was a passionate being, in either hate or desire, but right now it was all the same to Thor and it excited him.

With pleasure Thor rode out the young stallion, petting his black mane and listening to him neigh. Loki had the energy only young men had and impressed Thor with his stamina, but the titan's pleasures were too much for his untouched body and soon he released his pent up pleasure. He clamped down on Thor and bucked against him desperately, gasping as the thick length disappeared deep into his body. Thor followed after him with a loud roar, shooting deep inside were it would remain for the night, for Thor didn't plan on stopping so soon.

Lazily he captured Loki in a kiss and rotated his hips and pulling a high-pitched whine from the sensitive body. He was still hard and purposely pressing on that special spot inside the young man, watching him squirm.

"Th-that…was so…" Loki panted, his hands trembling as he struggled to hold on.

Thor grinned widely and started to thrust again, gently and lazily, drinking up Loki's fresh moans.

"N-no-"

"Hush little one, one night for a life time." Thor reminded, licking a trail of sweat on Loki's neck, "And you are getting more pleasure than you expected, aren't you?"

Unable to lie to the man, Loki nodded, almost in earnest, and shivered as the man's cock pushed in and out with ease after his sticky climax. His legs twitched and he struggled to keep them up, but Thor's sure hands found them and held them up with a loving squeeze.

"Make me captain." Loki said, but what he really meant was '_More_', and Thor understood him, and for the next few hours Thor taught Loki the joys of the night…

**XXXXXXXXX**

Loki awoke with a loud groan. The first thing his mind registered was that he was wet; bodily. He groaned, feeling stiff, and opened his eyes, finding himself on the cell floor. He was still wet, but he was not cold; the water pooled around the floor was warm. His hair stuck to the side of his face as Thor's shirt clung to his body. He wasn't very comfortable but he was warm. He felt a rush of thankfulness and got up reluctantly. He was surprised to find the shirt was actually on his body, just managing to cover his manhood. He glanced at the discarded dress in the corner of the cell and pulled the shirt down just a bit more, still feeling exposed.

A few steps threw a smack of pain at him but he relented and wandered out the open cell. He ascended quietly, listening for any of the crew, looking for the man that had made such heavenly love to him. When the sunlight hit his face Loki moaned and held a hand up, feeling its glorious rays. Yesterday seemed like a dark nightmare, and now he was seeing the sun…and with it…the result of his deal.

Scattered all around the ship were the bodies of his crew. There was no blood, but they were clearly dead, some twisted in unnatural ways, lying randomly. Loki folded his arms and stepped past them as quickly as he could, resisting looking at their faces. He may have wanted them gone but he wasn't going to laugh at their dead bodies.

Hurrying up on the deck Loki stopped when he found Thor leaning against the rails, stray strands of blond hair blowing in the wind. He looked mesmerising, in the light like an angel, peaceful and calm… The dead bodies dampened the mood somewhat, and Loki had the urge to fear for his own life. Nevertheless he put his trust into the man and approached him.

"You did it." he whispered. Thor turned to him, and smiled handsomely.

"I said I would, Captain. You gave me what I wanted, it's only fair I return the favour."

Loki let out a shaky breath and laughed in relief. He looked down and laughed with Thor, but he just couldn't resist peeking at the closest body. His eyes travelled along until he found its face, and when he did, his heart leapt out his chest. He made a small noise of discomfort and stepped back, a hand going to his stomach.

Immediately Thor caught onto his change of emotion and followed him, hands outstretched. "What?"

Loki pointed weakly, staring down at the body of Peter. "Him...he was...the only one who was nice to me."

Thor looked down at the young man, his lips pressing into a hard line. "…You didn't specify...?"

"I know...I wasn't thinking." Loki said regretfully. He was so full of anger and he hadn't even seen Peter that day after leaving the deck to sketch…and now he had caused his death…

Thor took Loki by the hand and pulled him away and to the ship's wheel. He stood behind Loki and leaned over his shoulder, placing his smaller hands on the large round wheel. "This is yours now."

It almost felt like a dream, but the wood was real beneath his fingers, the sun was real against his face, and Thor was very real against his back. The other man leaned against him further making him look back. Thor kissed the side of his face and held the wheel as well.

"Hold on," he whispered, and before Loki could question it the ship started to rock violently. Thor pressed tightly against him, holding him against the wheel as a wave after wave engulfed the ship. Water splashed everywhere, pushing and pulling. Loki shut his eyes and held onto the wheel, becoming soaking wet once more. Then abruptly the waves stopped, and slowly the ship started to settle. Thor relaxed his hold and ease back a bit, but remained in a possessive hold around Loki.

Water dribbled down Loki face irritatingly, but only when they ship was still did he dare to open his eyes and wipe away the water. He coughed, having received a mouthful or two and looked around as soon as he could. The corpses where gone.

"There..." Thor said, petting the back of Loki's head.

Now that there were no dead bodies to stare at him accusingly, Loki felt a little better. "…Thank you."

Thor turned Loki around gently, squeezing his jaw lightly. "No, thank _you_."

Loki smiled, but his eyes were troubled. Thor was powerful but he couldn't read minds. "What?"

"You...initially you made a deal with Fury, why did you break it and kill them? I mean I know you...we...but they still gave you what you wanted." How did he know Thor wouldn't do the same to him?

As usual, Thor smiled, and occupied himself with tracing Loki's arm. "No, they didn't."

Loki jerked slightly, his face twisting. "…What?"

"I asked for a _woman_. They gave me a man disguised as a woman." Thor explained, brazenly looking down at Loki's legs like he was a prize horse.

Loki however, was shocked and perhaps even more angry than before. "You...They didn't tell me that! Those bastards!"

Thor laughed and petted Loki to comfort him. "I figured that out. They thought they could fool me with drink and a dress. As beautiful as you are you are more suited male. Perhaps if they had been honest I would have had mercy."

Mercy? Loki wished death upon them a thousand times now. "So...they broke their deal?"

"Yes, but you followed through, and revenge is sweet, is it not?"

"...Yes," Loki nodded, "They deserved this."

The little pirate was so beautiful, Thor thought to himself. He was so angry and hurt, and he had so much potential. Thor wanted to see him prosper and thrive…see him happy. The male was rude but, and that was better than a fake smile. Now that their deal was done, Thor would have to leave him. But he didn't want to. Their night shared was one of the best Thor had ever had, and oddly he felt attachment to the green-eyed beauty. Perhaps it was because he had been the first to take him, or perhaps he was just slightly smitten, but he didn't want to never see him again…

"...Loki, lets make another deal." He said, smiling the most handsome smile he had.

Loki looked at him in surprise. "Another? What could I give you this time?"

"You are now captain, free as a bird. Promise me that whenever I board your ship you will welcome me as an old lover."

Loki burst out into happy laughter and he leaned back, watching the handsome titan curiously. "Was I _that_ good?"

Thor pulled him against his chest, savouring the feeling of his petite body. "You are increasingly intriguing."

If this had been any other situation Loki knew he would have turned it away. He had gone through enough humiliation by the hands of his fellow men and he was much too proud a man to lower himself so, he was a Captain now! But the night before hadn't turned out how he expected and his very knees went weak at Thor's voice. The titan had treated him with patience and at least some form of respect and he'd given him his wildest dreams, and a night full of pleasures beyond his fantasies. It hadn't been bad, at all, and here the man was trying to bargain for more…Loki couldn't find a reason to say no.

"...If it's a deal what do I get in return?" he asked for the sake of it.

But Thor was more than willing to give Loki more. He already had a plan in mind. "You want power and you cannot sail this ship alone, so I'll give you a crew."

Loki's mouth popped open. "Keep talking."

"I'll give you my own personal crew. I used to sail many years ago but the world changed too much for my liking. I will give you the right to command them for as long as you need them. They are strong, they need never eat and will never disobey. You can start your conquests tomorrow if your body has recovered. Is that tempting?"

"They do as I say? I will have control? Everything?" Loki grew highly excited, leaning into Thor with big eyes.

"To the last word." Thor promised heartily, cupping his hands around Loki's buttocks.

There was absolutely no reason to say no. Loki nodded quickly and pressed willing against the taller man. "..Deal."

Grinning widely, Thor was happy to invoke a magic he hadn't used for many years. Once more the sky grew dark with grey rain clouds and the sea began to churn. Loki held onto the wheel again as Thor stood back, a palm outstretched as the elements bent around him. It was glorious, Loki was in awe, and realised that while he didn't have that power himself, he had the man that did.

Before his very eyes, Thor's undead crew began to arise. He summoned them from their slumber in the ocean deep, and with each flash of lightening hitting the deck the men appeared in its wake. Loki jumped each time the shot of lightening landed, but it never once came close to him, and before he knew it they were surrounded by a large crew of men. Then lightening ended and the clouds dissipated, allowing the sun to reign once more. Loki straightened up and looked around, into the faces of his crew. _HIS_ crew.

Standing around him and Thor, the men were large and looked healthy. They looked normal, Loki wouldn't have guessed anything odd from them, but it was their mannerisms that gave them away. They stood united like a true team, neither glaring at another or their captain, all awaiting their orders…Loki was in awe.

Throwing out his arms, Thor greeted his crew like old friends, and they smiled back at him, but said nothing. "My crew. I have found you a new captain." He announced, and gestured to Loki.

Loki swallowed under the dozens of eyes that fell upon him, and suddenly realised he was very naked. He made a noise in the back of his throat and looked down to his body, his face already flaming, but he gasped when he found himself clothed in fancy attire: shining brown boots, durable black trousers and a dirty white buttoned shirt that was open on the top. He admired it with a wide smile and looked up at Thor with the utmost gratefulness.

Thor smiled at him and took him by the hand, showing him to the crew. "This is Loki. Obey him as you would me and enjoy your new days upon the seas."

Loki was very relieved when the crew seemed to agree heartily, throwing up their hands with a roar. Thor introduced Loki to the second in command, Steve, and the rest of the crew who looked more than happy to be breathing air and feeling the sun. Loki was in bubbling in excitement, he wanted to cry again but no captain cried in front of his crew. His eyes watered, and Thor drew him back into his arms when Loki gave the crew permission to explore their new ship.

"Happy?" Thor asked, cuddling the handsome man against his bare chest.

Loki swallowed again and pressed his forehead on his collar bones, breathing in his scent. "Last night I was a slave, and now..."

"Congratulations on the promotion." Thor chuckled.

"…Wait." Loki leaned back when a thought crossed his mind.

"Yes?"

"...That boy, Peter. Is there no way you can...?" He looked around to the crew who were apparently not very human anymore. He felt terribly guilty about Peter's death and he knew he would have had no part of his torment.

Thor hummed in thought. "I could, but he'll be like the crew."

"...He didn't deserve death. I should have said something. Could you...? Over must that be another deal?"

"It will be a bonus." He said, and kissed Loki chastely. Loki kissed him back and hugged him like he had never hugged anyone before. He would never be able to thank the titan enough, but he would certainly try, when he wasn't going about ruling the seven seas…

The End

**XXXXXXXXX**

TA DA. YAY FOR PWP. Feel free to point out annoying errors that interrupt the flow and do forgive me for an overall bad job. I'm sleepy, I'm busy, but I do try my best. I do love that twist of the crew going to their deaths anyway, silly little men. Evil!Tony is suddenly fun, and I could just eat Peter up. I felt so bad for him being dead…so now he's undead.

I based this off the Pirates of the Caribbean theme and I initially wanted Thor and his crew to be all fishy like Davy Jone's crew but alas…laziness and real life killed it. Sorry about that.

Thor knew all along Loki was a man. He can't get drunk, he was simply going along with it all for his own amusement. As well as the cell, he could have escaped if he wanted. He just travels around testing the hearts of men.

Well, some fluff and smut and death and magic all in one. HURRAY! VIVA THORKI

Comments would be super duper loved~!


End file.
